Talk:Teemo/@comment-88.246.154.176-20120622103111/@comment-88.186.19.90-20120623013931
Blind=Useless AD carry when trading harass, ganks, during teamfights. Also makes enemy carry miss last hits; shoot them once when they are last-hitting under their tower and see them rage. Pisses off enemy jungler too: makes him loose tons of HP from your damage and blue/red golem; prevent the application of red buff when being ganked. If you ever play support Teemo, camouflage yourself just at the entrance of the enemy jungle, wait for the AP mid to go to his lane, and go shoot the jungler with a blinding dart before running for the hills; see how he likes wasting an extra health potion. Scares the shit out of them too, hopefully making them reset the buff. If the entire opposing team is helping at the buff, go steal the other one: your blind should allow you to avoid dying, the money gained will reimburse the potions you spent, and you now have a red buff (or if you are lucky, blue buff, but that's rare) that allows you to deal even moar harass. Probably his most versatile ability after the mushrooms. Poison=1 hit and Teemo can retreat to the bushes before minions even target him while dealing extra free damage, in other words; almost completely safe harass on enemy AD carry. If your lane is getting outharassed, level up this ability rather than move quick, otherwise it's not that important, put a point before 6, one before 11 if you are fighting a lot, and then max last. Move Quick= Easy to GTFO if jungler arrives or to avoid retaliation when harassing, you rarely get caught when mushrooming. Also increases your mobility on the map, giving you the ability to go gank mid/farm the jungle alone. Level up if your lane is doing well/is farming safely. Invisibility=Much easier to zone/control bushes, utilitary mindgames. Opponents never know if you are in that bush or if you left the lane. Free 40% attack speed everytime you stop moving for 3 seconds, better than some passives. Mushrooms=Once you reach level 6, going into any bush is a big no-no for the botlane. Free warding at drake, tribush and entrance of their jungle, pisses the enemy jungler even more if you plant it all over their jungle. Free anti-diving material too. Gets countered by oracle, but if the jungler buys one, concentrate your mushrooming on your botlane, sif the support buys one, gank his ass with your jungler and see how he likes wasting 400 gold. Since you can technically support the AD carry withought even being on the lane using mushrooms and instilling fear in the opponent's mind, you can farm the golems/wolves on botlane (or if you are daring enough, counterjungle) should the jungler be busy elsewhere. Run back to botlane after to shoot a poisoned blinding dart at the opponents, replant any mushroom that blew up, and either go back to farm some more/assist your mid or stay to babysit/piss off the carries some more. He plays a little like Leona in the sense that you are only useful if you pound the opponent more than he pounds you, but he isn't as much dive-or-die; rather relying on map control, utility, mobility and poke to help out his team. BTW LordTenebros and Budda: Riot tags are pretty representative of the champ's respective gameplay. Vlad does not have the support tag and Corki isn't categorised as a mage.